Mickey Mouse
' Mickey Mouse '''is a funny animal cartoon character and the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red short overalls that first appeared as a pair of overalls, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey has become one of the world's most recognizable characters. Mickey first was seen in a single test screening (''Plane Crazy). Mickey officially debuted in the short film Steamboat Willie (1928), one of the first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Beginning in 1930, Mickey has also been featured extensively as a comic strip character. His self-titled newspaper strip, drawn primarily by Floyd Gottfredson, ran for 45 years. Mickey has also appeared in comic books and in television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1996) and others. He also appears in other media such as video games as well as merchandising, and is a meetable character at the Disney parks. Mickey generally appears alongside his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, his pet dog Pluto, his friends Donald Duck, and Goofy, and his nemesis Pete, among others (see Mickey Mouse universe). Though originally characterized as a mischievous antihero, Mickey was rebranded over time as an everyman, usually seen as a flawed, but adventurous hero. In 2009, Disney began to rebrand the character again by putting less emphasis on his pleasant, cheerful side and reintroducing the more mischievous and adventurous sides of his personality, beginning with the video game Epic Mickey. Mickey Mouse on Sesame Street In a season 2 episode of Corduroy Bear Mickey Mouse became a Sesame Street character by giving away his red shorts with white polka dots which were formerly a pair of overalls to Corduroy The Bear as a Christmas present for him to play with and Mickey Mouse gets a Sesame Street Cheese house uniform. Examples of TV shows and Movies he has appeared in * Mickey Mouse cartoon shorts * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse * House of Mouse * Mouse Works * Jim Henson's Sesame Street * Jim Henson's The Muppets (with Sesame Street Characters) * Walt Disney anthology series '' The Mickey Mouse Club The Mouse Factory Adventures of the Gummi Bears (cameo as a statue)'' Bonkers (silhouette and voice only) 101 Dalmatians: The Series (cameo) Mickey Mouse Works '' House of Mouse Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Letter Time Have a Laugh! Mickey Mousekersize A Poem Is... Mickey Mouse Minnie's Bow-Toons Once Upon a Time (as a plush) Frozen: Northern Lights (cameo)'' Mickey and the Roadster Racers Homes of Mickey Mouse * A Yellow house in Mousetown USA (Mickey Mouse cartoons) * The Sesame Street cheese house (Sesame Street and The Muppets) Pets of Mickey Mouse * Pluto (Mickey Mouse cartoons) * a muppet pigeon (Sesame Street) Sesame Street Sketches Mickey Mouse appears in *Mickey's Magical alphabets (Based on the Sorcerer's Apprentice segment in Walt Disney's 1940 film Fantasia) - Mickey Mouse will wear his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit in this Sesame Street Sketch. *Cooking in the Kitchen with Mickey (at the Sesame Street Cheese House also includes Cookie Monster) *Muppet and Kid Chat - Mickey Mouse *Nursery Rhymes with Mickey (in the living room and bedroom at the Sesame Street Cheese House) *Elmo's World (cameo) *Sing along with Mickey and Harold (sometimes includes Kermit the Frog) Gallery Mickey Mouse in red overalls.gif|Mickey Mouse in red overalls seen in classic Mickey Mouse Cartoons $T2eC16hHJHoE9n3KhWVSBQQ5kL!!Bg--60_57.jpg|Mickey Mouse in red overalls (this time the shoulder straps are included) 31076338445_6366fe4ec4_m.jpg|Mickey Mouse in a new New York style outfit when he is on Sesame Street 4932907864_a63b869fc9_b.jpg|Mickey Mouse dressed up like Pinocchio Disney Sorcerer_Mickey_Mouse_2.png|Mickey Mouse in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit (this version of Mickey Mouse is very cool) Mickey Mouse Sesame Street puppet.png|Mickey Mouse Sesame Street puppet created by Patrick William Rich Mickey Mouse in red overalls with shoulder straps included.png|Mickey Mouse in red overalls with shoulder straps included Trivia *Mickey Mouse's full legal name is Michael Theodore Mouse. And Minnie Mouse's full legal name is Minnie Minerva Mouse. Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Characters Debuted when Walt Disney was alive Category:Jim Henson Category:Jim Henson characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Club house Category:Mickey Mouse Charac Category:House of Mouse Category:Mouse Works characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters